The use of streamed media data such as video data has increased rapidly. Videos are used for instructional purposes, to record and view sports events, to share personal and family events, to sell real estate, etc. Security cameras, traffic cams, etc. provide streams of media data that may be collected and monitored at a single location. Drones equipped with video cameras provide yet another platform for the generation and streaming of videos. Users may wish to mix data from multiple input data streams into a single output data stream to view immediately or store for later viewing.